


His Own Personal Guard

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hyde Park, In Public, London, Molly is a Good Friend, One-Sided Attraction, POV Molly Hooper, Sleeping In Public, Sleeping McCoy, Unrequited Crush, caring molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly runs across McCoy taking a nap on one of the benches at Hyde Park and decides to play sentinel until he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Personal Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawr** decided she definitely wanted me to expand this series, and I _had_ planned on doing so from the beginning, but it's going to be written out of order for a bit, so I apologize. This particular fic is an answer to a prompt that was originally sent for the other series I write them in that went " _you’re asleep in a public place and i now consider it my duty to watch over you and make sure nothing wakes you up_ " that I just thought would fit better in this series. Enjoy!

She had a habit of going by Speaker’s Corner at Hyde Park on her days off, when she was out running errands, and then stopping at the coffee kiosk there and getting a cup and sitting at a bench to listen if there were any speakers in the area. She had done it since her university days, listening to all sorts of current topics and the people who spoke passionately about them. It was an interesting way to learn about other peoples viewpoints, even if she didn’t always agree with them.

Today was actually a rather nice day. The weather was warmer than usual, nice enough to only need a light jacket, really, and she had decided to take a bit of a stroll in the park before getting her normal coffee. She was very near the kiosk when she thought she spotted a familiar figure reclining on one of the areas where one could stretch out. Was that…? Why, yes that was Dr. McCoy, seemingly dead to the world. 

She made her way over to the kiosk first to get her coffee, then sat near him, looking down at him with an amused smile. Most likely he was either off from the surgery or on his lunch. She had no idea which, and it would be a shame to wake him if it was only his lunch break. Very well then, she’d make sure he got his full rest, however long that was. She had the newest Jayne Ann Krentz novel to keep her occupied. She’d be fine.

She settled in next to him by his feet, setting her handbag on the other side and then pulling out the hardcover book and finding her page. She tried to read for a bit, concentrating on the characters in the romance novel, but she kept turning her attention to the man beside her. He was rather handsome, a thought she’d rather keep to herself than voice out loud. It could only lead to trouble, and with his ego it would only go to his head. He’d probably strut around like a peacock showing off his feathers. Though, admittedly, he had been nicer when she’d shown up around Baker Street lately, so there _had_ been that.

But right now she had the opportunity to really study him, and so she did. He had a very strong jawline that didn’t seem to soften in his slumber, and he was very...well, not _pretty_ but very...she didn’t know how to describe it. She wouldn’t mind staring at his face for hours, not really. She knew he had warm brown eyes, and on the few occasions that she’d seen him amused in a non-sarcastic way he’d seemed to just genuinely light up.

Oh, if he wasn’t so much of a prat most of the time he could be such a catch. Such a shame.

She let her eyes wander lower, taking in the cut of his clothes. He was not someone who favoured jumpers, she’d found. He preferred T-shirts and button-down shirts, which had not done much to help the late night dreams she’d been having. He also preferred well-fitted denim trousers over slacks when not at the surgery, which provided a nice view. The fact he was in said denim trousers today meant most likely he had the day off. 

She stopped looking him over like a cut of good beef when she felt a blush on her cheeks as a naughty thought or two entered her mind and she quickly reached back over for her book. _Bloody hell, woman, remember his attitude isn’t much better than Sherlock’s was,_ she reminded herself. _All ego and attitude and grumpiness._

She went back to her reading, ignoring him but being wary of others who might disturb him until she heard him stir. He sat up more and then blinked as he registered that she was sitting there. “How did I rate my own personal guard?” he asked, his voice slightly tinged with sleep.

“London is still a dangerous area, despite what you might have lived through in your universe,” she said quietly, marking her place and closing her book, trying not to sound haughty. “And you looked...peaceful. I didn’t want anyone to disturb you.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said, beginning to stretch. The T-shirt under his leather jacket rode up and she got a tantalizing glimpse of his stomach. “Had to stay up late last night on a house call with a set of twins who have pneumonia. Damn old-fashioned medicine and technology. Still not used to it.”

“Are they going to be alright?” she asked, tilting her head.

McCoy nodded after a moment. “Yeah, they’ll be fine. They’re not quite out of the woods, but they’re out of the worst part. John told me to take today off and he’d check in on them himself. But Sherlock’s got some case he’s working on so there was violin at six AM and I damn near bashed the thing over his head.”

“Are you still tired?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I should probably just find a hotel to crash at. John said when Sherlock gets like that it lasts a while.”

She thought for a moment. “I have a guest bedroom at my flat you’re welcome to use,” she said slowly. “And I can cook you a proper meal when you’re more rested. Actually see you’re better taken care of.”

He gave her a small grin. “I do believe we’re on our way to becoming friends now, aren’t we, Dr. Hooper?”

“Well, for a start, you can call me Molly,” she said, giving him a small grin. “And as long as you aren’t an unmitigated arse, I suppose we are.” She stood up and then gestured to the coffee kiosk. “Do you want a coffee before we head back to my flat, just to make sure you’re conscious when we get there? My treat.”

“That’s very gracious of you, but if you need a refill, then I insist on paying,” he said, standing up as well. “And by the way, you can call me Leonard.”

“Very well, Leonard,” she said, her smile widening slightly. He offered her his arm, a move which surprised her, but she took it and they made their way to the kiosk. This was a surprising turn of events but not an altogether unwelcome one. It all depended on how things played out from here on out, she supposed. She would have to just wait and see.


End file.
